Gangnam Style
Gangnam Style by PSY ''is performed at Sectionals by the New Directions in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Tina with New Directions. It is also featured on the album; Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1. After Ryder and Jake consult who's doing the dance solo with Brittany, Finn says good luck as New Directions take the stage with ''Gangnam Style. Tina takes lead on the song as the rest of the club perform an elaborate dance routine, based around the dance moves from the original music video. The performance features dance solos from Sam (at the beginning), Jake, and Brittany, and confetti cannons are blasted as the performance comes to an end. It proves to be very popular with the crowd but Marley becomes increasingly disorientated from her food deprivation, seeing blurs on the stage before she collapses as the song ends to the horror of Mrs. Rose, Finn, Will, Santana, Puck and the rest of the club as they crowd around to assist her before the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Lyrics Tina with New Directions: Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina: Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with Kitty and Ryder: Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with New Directions: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions: ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style Uh Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Uh Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa) Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina (New Directions): Jeongsukhae (Oh, oh, oh) boijiman (Oh whoa whoa!) nol ttaen noneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Ittaeda (Oh, oh, oh) sipeumyeon (Oh whoa whoa!) mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Garyeotjiman (Oh, oh, oh) wenmanhan nochulboda (Oh whoa whoa!) yahan yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Geureon gamgakjeogin (Oh whoa whoa!) yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina (New Direction): Naneun sanai (Oh, oh, oooh) Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai (Oh, oh, oooh) Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai (Oh, oh, oooh) Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai (Oh, oh, oooh) Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with New Directions: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions:'Hey!) geurae baro neo ('New Directions: Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions: ka ka ka ka ka! Oppa Gangnam Style Uh Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Uh Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style (New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa) Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina: Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Tina with New Directions: Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom New Directions: You know what I'm saying Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style Bap bap ba rap rap Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Oppa Gangnam Style Uh! English Translation Oppa is Gangnam style Gangnam style A girl who is warm and humanly during the day A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes A girl with that kind of twist I’m a guy A guy who is as warm as you during the day A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down A guy whose heart bursts when night comes That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let’s go until the end Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all A sensable girl like that I’m a guy A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let’s go until the end Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two You know what I’m saying Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh http://www.businessinsider.com/gangnam-style-translation-2012-9#ixzz2EVWRRALH Trivia *None of the cast members, speak or read Korean, so they had to learn this song phonetically. *PSY liked Glee's performance of the song. Source *This song makes Tina the third member of the New Directions to have a competition solo (after Rachel and Santana). Gallery GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg A6fZFO-CIAEKPH9.jpg Gif13.gif Gif21.gif McHalowitz.gif Gangnamstylejenna2 (1).jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (2).jpg Gangnam444.jpg Gangnamstyle333.jpg Gangnamstyle222.jpg Gangnamstyle111.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6 1280.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7 1280.jpg Glee-Gangnam-Style-Feature.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang